Questions and Answers
by Kindle-the-Stars
Summary: A Lizzie Bennet Diaries fic, Lizzie does her last ever video with the help of William Darcy ... shameless fluff with a few links to my other LBD stories. (Previously posted under the name I'm-Draco's-Girl)


**Thank you again for all of the amazing reviews, you guys are the best! This little ficlet is a bit shorter than some of my others – shameless essay procrastination, I am afraid!**

**I had a bit of trouble writing this one since I did it in an 'episode style' … let me know what you think!**

* * *

The screen opens with a smiling Lizzie Bennet. She is in her bright, sunny bedroom, wearing a light grey dress with a floral pattern and her hair is down.

"Hi everyone," she said, leaning forward slightly as she addressed the camera. "As you know from my last video, I have decided to stop doing these video diaries – and I know, I know, you will all miss me terribly, but I feel like these videos have come to a natural end."

She paused, clasping her hands in her lap. "So, my name is Lizzie Bennet and welcome to our last ever Questions and Answers video."

The familiar music rang out, accompanied by the black screen and white book. When the camera returned to Lizzie's room she was holding a white envelope, fanning herself coquettishly with it. "Now, Charlotte has been filtering your questions and I have been under strict instructions not to look at these before filming, so we have acting as Question Master the delightful, the _wonderful_ … Snobby Mr Douchey."

"I think I preferred Darcybot," a familiar, well-articulated voice said from off camera.

Lizzie looked to the side of the frame. "I was making a link back to one of the earlier videos, as you well know – now sit down," she said smilingly, pulling an unresisting William Darcy into the shot.

"Here you go," she said, handing him the envelope once he had sat down and adjusted his bowtie.

He fiddled with the envelope, pulling out the cue-cards. "Are you ready?"

"Fire away," Lizzie insisted."

"First question, from KT-Ward on Twitter," he said, reading off the card. "How are you and Darcy going to handle long distance, doesn't he live in LA?"

"Well after having finished my thesis project and actually graduated from Grad School – yay!" she interrupted herself, giving a small fist pump. "I have been applying for proper jobs … Several of which, are in LA," she finished with a smile.

"You do know that I could always get you a job at Pemberley, right?" Will said with the air of someone treading over old ground.

"_No_, I already told you. That would be weird," she insisted. "I want to make it on my own without any help, however kindly it is offered."

"Alright, alright. Next question from TripleBacon on Youtube." Will raised his eyebrows as he read the question. "Have your feelings towards Will Darcy changed since reading the letter?"

Lizzie smirked at Will's obvious curiosity to hear her reply. "Well, considering I thought him – you - the scum of the earth there was nowhere really to go but up." She smiled affectionately, their eyes meeting. "So _yes_, my feelings have changed."

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Will broke his gaze away and stared down at the question-cards. "From Jenny C on Facebook. How do you really feel about the way Darcy dresses?"

"Are all of these questions about you?" Lizzie asked curiously.

He flicked through quickly. "Yes."

"Fair enough. At first I thought the hipster look -"

"I am not a hipster," Will muttered.

"You are such a hipster," she said, pointing at him accusingly. "And Gigi agrees with me."

"I am never going to win another argument between the two of you again, am I?"

"Nope," Lizzie said gleefully. "But to answer the question, at first I thought the hipster look was a bit weird, but it really has grown on me." She tweaked his tie again, making him smile. "Especially the bowties."

"Next question …" he said, glancing down at the card. "Oh, it's a question for me."

Lizzie took the proffered card with a flourish. "When did you first realise you were in love with Lizzie Bennet?" She paused, noticing his thoughtful look. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, its fine," he said quickly. "It came on so gradually that I was half in love with you before I had even knew I'd begun to fall. I think the moment I realised I was in some … some _danger_ -"

"Flattering," she interrupted.

"- was the night we were at Netherfield alone," he said, speaking over her. "Do you remember? We made dinner together and watched Back to the Future."

"I remember." She paused, then pulled a face. "I thought that night was awkward as hell."

Will smiled at her. "But that was when I realised I was falling in love with you."

There was another long pause as they stared at each other. Lizzie found herself leaning towards him ever so slightly, thinking of their few stolen kisses, before remembering her audience.

"So, next question?" She asked briskly, straightening her shoulders.

"From Ship-All-The-Things on Tumblr. Can you please please please please -"

The video cut to a grinning Darcy and a laughing Lizzie.

"- Please please please please -" he was still saying.

The video cut again, Lizzie was half on top of Will, trying to reach over him in an attempt to grab the card. "-Please please please -"

"Okay, we get it!" Lizzie interrupted, but he just held up a hand to stop her.

"- Please please please please _please_ get Darcy to take his shirt off for the camera?"

Lizzie laughed, amused more by Will's smug expression than the question itself. "Well, will you?"

He pretended to consider it. "No."

"Sorry Ship-All-The-Things on Tumblr – cool name, by the way - I did my best, but no one makes William Darcy do something he doesn't want to."

So, next question … from Rock-My-TARDIS-Baby on Tumblr," he paused and then grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Have you and Darcy done it yet?"

"Okay, _next question_," Lizzie said, hurrying them forward, making his smile soften affectionately.

"And, the last question … is from William Darcy in Lizzie's bedroom."

"What?" she said, as Will got down from his seat and knelt in front of her, taking one hand lightly in his own. "Uh, Will? Whatcha doing there?" Lizzie said, mild panic clear in her voice.

"Lizzie Bennet, you know that I am madly, deeply, most _ardently_ in love with you," he said sincerely, pressing her hand with his, smiling at her alarm.

"Will you do me the great honour … of being my Facebook official girlfriend?"

She laughed, clearly relieved. "A girl _dreams_ of being asked that question. _Yes_, a thousand times yes!"

And then she kissed him, right there on camera in front of thousands of viewers.

The video cut to the two of them sitting side by side, though it was quite obvious that Lizzie's hair was mussed and Will Darcy's pale skin held the faintest hints of a blush.

"So that concludes our final video," Lizzie said, smiling beatifically at the camera. "Thank you all so much for watching, liking, subscribing, commenting -"

"Shipping," Will added.

"Yes, and shipping," Lizzie agreed, catching his eye once more. Will put his arm around her and she turned her face back to the camera. "You guys have all been so great, thank you all for everything and for sharing this … incredible journey with me."

Will kissed her temple affectionately, making Lizzie grin. "My name is Lizzie Bennet, saying goodbye for the last time."

* * *

**Shameless fluff, come on and leave a review! :)**

**Question time … if you could be any Austen heroine (or hero, if any guys are reading these) which would it be and why?**


End file.
